Harry Potter y la fuente primigenia
by jarlaxe-Bregan
Summary: Uuuupsss... perdón si lo borré... fue una equivocación... ahora lo vuelvo a subir... porfi... mandadme de nuevo los rrs...
1. Compensaciones

No, nada ni nadie me pertenece salvo el argumento. Hace falta que diga más? no, verdad? Déjenme en paz!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una semana después de la llegada de Hogwarts, Privet Drive número cuatro.**

Un corpulento de proporciones paquidérmicas apaleaba a un delgaducho joven de unos 16 años.

Golpe

-¡¡¡Maldito subnormal!!! (había pasado de a-normal a sub-normal con una facilidad pasmosa) ¡tú tienes la culpa de todas nuestras desgracias!

Puñetazo en la boca del estómago y posteriores patadas en el abdomen.

El muchacho no reaccionaba, permanecía consciente pero no daba muestras percatarse de su entorno.

Evidentemente, estoy hablando de Harry Potter, a quien supongo que ya conocerán, por lo que no voy a explayarme en su descripción tanto física como psíquica. Este año había vuelto después de terminar su quinto año de la escuela de magia de Hogwarts, no obstante, y pese a haber obtenido unas calificaciones bastante buenas, el chaval había vuelto con una depresión y un trauma difíciles de borrar: había perdido a su padrino, única figura que constituía para él su auténtica familia, por haberse dejado engañar por el que hacía quince años le había arrebatado a sus padres.

Desde que llegó Harry no había dado más muestras de vida que la cama sobre la que se pasaba el día tumbado, consumiéndose de culpa y odio hacia sí mismo, en muchas ocasiones había intentado suicidarse, pero le faltaban fuerzas para ello, no era capaz de acabar con aquello por lo que sus seres queridos habían dado sus vidas.

Su único consuelo era su lechuza Hedwig, ya que suponía que por orden expresa de Dumbeldore, ninguno de sus amigos podía enviarle ninguna carta, mucho menos pasarle información de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico: ¿es que el viejo decrépito no había aprendido nada del año pasado? ¿es que no se daba cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando? Y encima la empresa de su tío había pasado a pertenecer a un Holding americano y le habían rebajado el puesto, por lo que el cuasi-esférico marido de su tía se ensañaba con Harry culpándole de todas sus desgracias.

¿Dónde estaban Moody el resto de la orden del Fénix? Habían amenazado a Vernon con aparecer en su casa si trataba mal a Harry y todavía no habían dado señales de vida... El señor Dursley se dio cuenta de esto después de meterle el primer puñetazo a Harry, podríamos decir que "sin querer", estuvo tres días histérico perdido hasta que se dio cuenta de que ningún mago de estrafalario ojo iba a venir a saldarle las cuentas, son lo que los maltratos se convirtieron en algo casi diario.

¿He dicho que el único consuelo del moreno ojiverde era su lechuza?, perdón, debo añadir que lo era hasta que el no menos voluminoso primo de Harry la hizo explotar encerrándola en su jaula con un paquete de petardos muggles, ése fue el único momento en el que Harry dio muestras de seguir siendo humano, el dolor añadido a su ya grande desgracia hizo que intentase detener y agredir a su primo, pero la debilidad consecuente de la poca nutrición a la que se había sometido le jugaron una mala pasado y acabó inconsciente y con 150 kgs. de Dudley saltando sobre su esqueleto.

No parecía que Harry fuese a llegar vivo a principios de septiembre... y a sus ojos tampoco habría nadie a quien le importase... el día 31 de Julio amaneció como el resto de su repetitivo verano: paliza, trozo de pomelo (la dieta al parecer ahora sólo le incumbía a él), paliza, a la cama. Ésa había sido su rutina y no parecía que nada la fuese a cambiar... hasta que en el momento de salir el sol en ése su décimo sexto cumpleaños, con los primeros rayos del alba, el aún dormido Potter vio sus sueños de pesadilla alterados por una repetitiva música... primero en orden ascendente y luego bajando hasta llegar a un punto en el que volvía a subir, entretejiendo las nuevas notas con los ecos de las anteriores creando una melodía que se prolongaba hasta el infinito sin aparentemente repetirse en ninguna escala, aunque sin variar los tonos.

Harry pensó que ya había perdido totalmente la razón... ¿no le bastaba con su propia culpa, las palizas por parte de los que, según Dumbeldore, eran su única protección contra Voldemort, y con la más absoluta indiferencia por parte de los que hasta el momento había considerado sus amigos? ¿ahora además tenía que soportar una irritante musiquita? aunque pensándolo mejor... no era en absoluto irritante, de hecho, le relajaba y libraba del peso que llevaba atenazándolo desde hacía mes y pico...

-¿Quién... qué eres?- corrigió su respuesta aún medio dormido.

-Sssshhh...- le susurró una voz... o lo que parecía ser una, pero que en realidad estaba compuesta por varias, unas masculinas y otras femeninas, pero todas pertenecientes a la misma frecuencia...- Has sufrido mucho... demasiado... el destino impuesto por los magos te ha marcado desde tu nacimiento y ha hecho de tu vida un infierno... ya es hora de que sólo tú dirijas tu vida...

-¿Quiénes sois?- volvió a preguntar Harry, ahora casi histérico, ya que había comprobado que realmente estaba hablando con alguien.

-Si te sirve de algo te diremos que somos los Ainur... los Valar si lo prefieres, pero eso no te dice nada, por lo menos no de momento, ya tendrás tiempo de informarte al respecto- la voz proseguía el diálogo sin que la melodía se interrumpiese.- Hemos venido a darte la capacidad de decidir por ti mismo, de romper con la profecía que fue establecida hace quince años. ¿Qué nos dices?, ¿aceptas?

-Yo...- Harry aún no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.- ¿Cómo sabéis de la profecía?- que él supiese, nadie aparte de Dumbeldore y él sabían acerca del contenido de ésta...

Una de las voces que componían el portentoso coro se quebró de la risa... automáticamente el resto de ellas paró su cántico para reprocharle:

-¡Tulkas!- le regañó una voz claramente femenina.- ¡No ves que estamos en plena oda! Haz el favor de comportarte.

-Juajuajuajua...- una profunda voz masculina fue remitiendo la risa- lo siento...¿habéis visto lo que ha preguntado el pimpollo ése?

¿Pimpollo? ¿a qué venía todo eso? ¡Él quería que prosiguiese la música!

-¡Eh, eh!, venga, volvamos a lo nuestro- les arengó una voz con mayor autoridad.

De nuevo Harry se vio sumido en esa agradable modorra de antes...

-Y bien pequeño Potter, ¿aceptas nuestra muestra de generosidad hacia tu persona?- lo sacó de su paz la potente voz de antes.-¿estás dispuesto a seguir los patrones que establecimos para los hombres hace milenios? ¿esos patrones que hoy en día permanecen olvidados y han sido suplantados por la burocracia y la corrupción?

-¿Y qué patrones tendré que seguir?- al parecer este diálogo estaba reavivando al antiguo Harry, aquél que desafiaba cualquier cosa que no entendía y que estaba siempre dispuesto a llevar la contraria.

-No seguirás otro dictado que no sea el que te indique tu propia naturaleza. Simple y llanamente serás tú mismo. Como en seguida podrás comprobar, nadie hoy en día se comporta de esa manera, todos aparentan ser lo que no son o asumen responsabilidades con tal de evitar su yo interior.

Tras unos escasos segundos de silencio, Harry tenía más que decidido cuál sería su respuesta.

-Acepto.

Después de eso la razón se le nubló... se vio inmerso en un torbellino multicolor, similar al de los transportadores, pero a la vez diferente, su cuerpo no se había movido de la cama, pero él viajaba por un plano distinto no sabía hacia donde. La música subió de volumen, tronando a su alrededor y haciéndole perder todavía más al sentido de la oriéntación.

-Allá va...-fue lo último que escuchó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer sonido que rasgó el silencio de Privet Drive fue el de una garganta cogieno aire como si hubiese permanecido largo tiempo bajo el agua... seguido de unas toses y grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Qué coño hace este mocoso?- se oyó de la habitación contigua.

Al ser las paredes muy delgadas, cualquier ruido que Harry hiciese era automáticamente detectado por sus tíos, y los gemidos y gritos de Harry con sus habituales pesadillas habían sido, hasta el momento, otro de los motivos por los que Vernon se encargaba de "disciplinarle".

Se oyeron los pesados pasos de su tío hacia su habitación... maldiciendo en contra del chico y todo lo relacionado con él... cagándose en su lechuza muerta y en sus utensilios escolares.

Cuando el señor Dursley entró en la habitación el panorama era el de siempre: su sobrino desparramado encima del duro colchón (las sábanas habían desaparecido hacía tiempo) con cara de angustia... pero una cosa hizo detenerse al bigotudo y bípedo porcino: los ojos de Harry brillaban con inusitado resplandor... y la cicatriz de su frente había sido... "borrada" y en su lugar había otra, visible entre los rebeldes mechos de negro azabache pelo: un flamante ocho tumbada brillaba en destellos azules, rojos y verdes, al tiempo que la al principio asustada expresión de Harry daba paso a otra... una mueca de venganza y odio acumulado en absoluto tranquilizadora.

Esto era maravilloso... Harry se sentía capaz de tocar el cielo... no sabía quiénes eran los Ainur ésos, pero le habían concedido un don y no iba a desaprovecharlo... mantendría su promesa y sólo sería fiel a sus propios preceptos... y encabezaba su lista de prioridades abandonar su miserable existencia en Privet Drive... no sin antes dejarles un recordatorio a sus despreciables habitantes.

¡Plof!... antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Harry se encotraba de pies, con el puño extendido en el lugar en el que antes se erguía su tío... que en esos momentos se desplomaba en el rellano de la escalera, con una vara metálica que había cogido para azotarlo y el cuello girado en una postura que en el mejor de los casos definiríamos de "antinatural".

Deshecho el más inmediato de sus problemas, y sin un ápice de culpa, procedio a recoger sus cosas, forzando con la vara metálica (que quitó de la flácida mano de su tío) la puerta tras la cual estaban encerradas. En ésas estaba, plegando sus túnicas con esmero y apilándolas unas encima de otras, cuando la señora Dursley, extrañada con la ausencia de su marido, salió al pasillo.

El consecuente alarido debió de terminar despertando al ceporro de su hijo, que también salió al pasillo, soltando no un chillido, sino más bien un mugido al ver el cadáver de su padre con la lendua fuera, mirándolos con inerte expresión.

Automáticamente ambos intentaron escapar... craso erros... Harry no había dejado de plegar sus túnicas, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, cuando, con sólo desearlo, bloqueó todas las salidas de la casa, incluída la ventada en la su prima se había atascado él solito.

-Querida tía, estimado primo- les dijo, desencajando la bola de sebo del orificio en la pared.- Dadme las gracias, vais a pagar en unos pocos segunos lo que me habéis hecho en años.

Y dicho esto tomó su reducido baúl (ya sé que es un tópico, pero resulta mucho más cómodo) y se encaminó fuera de la casa.


	2. Hoy gana él

El disclaimer, el mismo que en el capítulo 1, y esto es aplicable a todos los siguientes capítulos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que tenía que hacer Harry era encontrar un atuendo que le gustase, que reflejase cómo era él por dentro, ya que no creía que su espíritu tuviese el mismo aspecto de tercermundista que tenía él, medio desnutrido, con ojeras y una ropa más gastada que las túnicas de Remus. La marca que tenía en la frente había dejado de brillar, símbolo de que había conseguido calmarse un poco, pero todavía daba algún chispazo de vez en cuando.

Con esto en mente, intentó transportarse hasta el callejón Diagon, y si bien no lo había hecho nunca anteriormente, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y en seguida pudo las clásicas tiendas esperando a su monedero... igual el esfuerzo no había sido tan pequeño... había tenido que romper los controles de aparición de la zona, que vigiliban el núcleo mágico de cada persona, y él se los había saltado pensando que eran dañinos... bueno, mejor así, no sabrían que estaba ahí... aunque estaba bastante agotado, estaba comprobando que sus poderes no eran ilimitados... la explosión en casa de sus tíos y esto estaban empezando a hacer mella en su cansado organismo...

Sin más preámbulos, después de coger una suma importante de su cámara en Gringotts, se encaminó hacia la tienda de ropa más cercana... no encontró nada que se adaptase a su gusto...ni en esa ni en las 15 siguientes... ya un poco harto, dejó de buscar ropa, para centrarse en otro tipo de adquisiciones... Vaya, resulta que la gente se empezaba a apiñar en torno a la tienda de Quidditch... no jodas! otra escoba... menudo negocio que se tenían montado ésos... se acercó para curiosear, sin ánimo de comprar nada... pero lo que vio le hizo cambiar totalmente de parecer:

El encargado estaba colocando con mucho celo en el escaparate una escoba que a simple vista parecía de cristal... la "tormenta helada" decía su nombre, de la compañía que le hacía la competencia a las nimbus... Era soberbia, de hecho el cartelito de abajo indicaba que era indestructible, poseía una aceleración de 0 a 500kms en 15 segundos, manteniendo luego un aumento constante de velocidad en 30 kms cada 3 segundos, sin aparente límite de velocidad, la marca más alta la ostentaba Víctor Krum, que había llegado a los 2000kms/hora antes de salir disparado y caer en el océano, lugar en el que se desarrolló la prueba.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, apartó de un empujón a uno de los mirones y entró en la tienda.

-¿Cuánto por esa escoba?

-No está a la venta hasta que llegue la remesa de Abril, lo sentimos, de momento sólo es para exponerla.- Fue la cortante respuesta del vendedor.

-¿Cuánto?-

-¿No me ha oído?-el dependiente empezó a enfadarse.- Le he dicho que...

Tuvo que cortar la frase ya que Harry le había plantado encima de la mesa una suculenta bolsa de galeones... y la varita en la sien.

-¿Será suficiente?- preguntó inocentemente.

El hombre, sin necesidad de la amenaza ya le habría dicho que sí, esperaban vender la escoba por 1500 galeones, y lo que el joven le ofrecía incluía dos veces esa cantidad... total, por unos mesecitos de adelanto, quién iba a notar la diferencia?

Los mirones no podían salir de su asombro, a los cinco minutos de haber expuesto la escoba, el encargado volvía a quitarla... la multitud intentó entrar en la tienda a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y en medio del tumulto (que acabó con el robo de unas cuantas Barredoras) aprovechó Harry para salir sin que nadie notase su presencia.

La verdad... se estaba aburriendo... y aún no sabía cómo hacer su aparición delante de los que pensaba interrogar... hasta que al final se hartó del callejón Diagon, salió al Londres muggle a ver si éste le ofrecía un poco más que su contrapartida mágica. Se acercó a un centro comercial... hasta que la vio, allí, apartada del resto de los negocios, en apariencia invisible para el resto de transeúntes, pero no por causas mágicas, sino porque a nadie le interesaba lo que vendía esa tienda: un pequeño antro oscuro en cuya entrada había estacionada una imponente Harley.

Se acercó, picado por la curiosidad, el local parecía poseer tanta magia como el "caldero chorreante", pero no era magia lo que detectaba en el ambiente, era... algo más... "melódico en su disfonía", difícil de explicar cuando el único contacto que había tenido con la música antes de la aparición de los Ainur habían sido las "Brujas de Macbeth" y grupos similares (hay que estar desesperados para coger semejante nombre).

Entró en la tienda... al principio se desilusionó un poco... vendían un montón de discos y un poco de ropa... en un antiquísimo televisor sonaba una canción, mientras las figurillas de los componentes del grupo se sincronizaban entre sí, acababan de empezar una canción cuyos acordes cautivaron a Harry, eran tocados con una precisión hipnotizante, midiendo cada nota, cada alarido que salía de la boca del cantante, Harry casi se echó a llorar cuando tras una melodía inicial empezó la letra de la canción:

"**Cuando paaaaaasas a mi laaaado,**

**y te veeeo sooonreír,**

**sonríe la ignoraaaancia.**

**No lo puedes comprender,**

**lo que tus oooojos ven, y es que**

**ciegos por tu meeeente,**

**noooo saben diferenciar**

**quéeee está bien y qué está mal.**

**Creees saber,**

**pero al ponerse el sol habrá algún coooncieeerto,**

**y mi gente allí se reunirá...**

**Al ponerse el sol**

**todas las almas, puuuuras**

**oirán acordes de METAL.**

**El periódico no habló**

**del grupo que tocóoooooo ayer,**

**el heavy no intereeeesa**

**nada en la televisión**

**esa es su intencióooon, creed**

**que ya no existimos.**

**Ya no nos pueden acusaaar,**

**deeeee las drogas y demáaas.**

**Lo saaaaben bien.**

**Pero al ponerse el sol habrá algún coooncieeerto,**

**y mi gente allí se reunirá...**

**Al ponerse el sol**

**todas las almas, puuuuras**

**oirán acordes de METAL.**

**Caaaaada concieeeeerto, cada canción,**

**me haaaacen seeeentir, que hoy gaaano yo**

**caaaaada bareeeto, cada actuación,**

**me hacen sentir, que hoy gaaaano**

**Y al ponerse el sol se escucharáaaa..."**

Llegado a este punto Harry estaba a lágrima viva, joder, qué guay la canción y su melodía... y justo en ese momento el cantante, se hacía a un lado y uno de los guitarristas se lanzaba a un atrevido solo, rasgando las cuerdas de su eléctrica con divina precisión, siendo secundado por el segundo guitarrista, que llenaba los huecos de la melodía que dejaba su compañero, todo ello de forma natural, sin pensar si quiera en que lo que estaban haciendo tenía una importancia cósmica.

"**Pero al ponerse el sol habrá algún coooncieeerto,**

**y mi gente allí se reunirá...**

**Al ponerse el sol**

**todas las almas, puuuuras**

**oirán acordes de METAL.**

**Caaaaada concieeeeerto, cada canción,**

**me haaaacen seeeentir, que hoy gaaano yo**

**caaaaada bareeeto, cada actuación,**

**me haaaaacen sentir, que hoy gaaaano yo**

**Cuano los "jevis" alzan su voz, **

**me hacen sentir, que hoy gaaaano yo.**

**Aunque teeeeermiiine, esta canción,**

**yo sé muy bien, que hoy gaaaano yo."**

En estos momentos la letra terminaba, pero la melodía proseguía haciendo los propios músicos las voces del coro, guiándose por el ritmo de sus instrumentos.

-Joder...- mencionó el dependiente.- Hacía tiempo que no se veía a un joven tan emocionado con esta música... todos andan como borregos detrás del pop o cosas peores... dicen que el fantasma de la música disco ha evolucionado en algo conocido como "techno"... espeluznante... Pero tú pareces sangre joven... ¿será la tan esperada nueva generación que ya creíamos que no llegaría? algunos de nosotros aún conservamos la esperanza de que no muera del todo nuestra música.

Y es que Harry se había pegado al televisor, que en ese momento decidió dejar de funcionar...

-¿Cómo se llama ese grupo? ¿tenéis discos suyos?- preguntó mientras se dirigía al mostrador con ansiosa mirada.

-Ese grupo se llama "Warcry", son unos heavys españoles, el heavy une naciones tan enfrentadas durante la historia como las nuestras, es el pop el que las separa, ¿qué te crees que escuchaba Isabel I cuando mandaba atacar a los barcos españoles que venían cargados de oro desde América? ¡escuchaba lo que fue el antecesor de Bisbal!

Ignorando los comentarios del demente vendedor, Harry se compró los tres discos del grupo, además de otros éxitos para "cultivar" su cultura musical... desde luego que si todos eran como ése, no iba a tener ningún problema con integrarse en esa faceta que lo entusiasmaba.

Además de eso, entre la poca ropa que vendía la tienda, encontró lo que buscaba: unas discretas camisetas negras y sus correspondientes juegos de pantalones y botas negros, y otras no tan discretas, con motivos tales como muertos vivientes, aberraciones mutantes o, en el caso más extremo, Umbridge posando desnuda (Harry se preguntaba cómo era que aparecía en el mundo mágico, lo que no sabía era que la vice-presidenta tenía una doble vida como monstruo de las nieves, y los de Iron Maiden la habían pillado como portada de uno de sus discos).

Armado con un par de sacas cargadas de CD's y una guitarra eléctrica decidió que por hoy ya había comprado suficiente (el dueño de la tienda no iba a tener que volver a trabajar en su vida) y después de comer algo en el caldero chorreante, y sin quitarse ni por un momento sus recién estrenados discman y gafas de sol, se preparó para romper las barreras anti-aparición de Grimmauld Place, al parecer las oleadas de decibelios le habían "repuesto" de su anterior aparición.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí este capítulo, era sólo transitorio, para ir aclarando lo que va después, los iré haciendo más largos a medida que vaya teniendo tiempo.


	3. Y ahora le toca perder un poco

Radical? yu?... hay qué bien me ha cazado mi hadita... pero bueno, con el fic no pretendo ofender a nadie, al que no le guste, le da para atrás y que se lea una de esas tiernas historias en las que el licántropo sodomiza al animago o del revés (y todos sabemos a qué historias me estoy refiriendo).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pareja de adolescentes retozaban en uno de los sofás de Grimmauld Place, al parecer estaban solos en la casa, lo sabían y disfrutaban de ello: la chica encima del joven pelirrojo, que recostado, dejaba que ella llevase la iniciativa, hasta que ella detuvo el beso:

-Oye, ¿tú crees que Harry estará teniendo un buen verano?- le preguntó la castaña al pelirrojo.

-¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?- Pero viendo que ésa no era la respuesta que deseaba oír su compañera, el chaval ideó otra estrategia.- Sí, esos muggles estaban acojonados cuando Moody los amenazó... no se atreverán a tocarle un pelo a Harry.

-Ya... pero eso de que Dumbeldore haya dirigido todos sus efectivos de la orden del fénix hacia las misiones confiando únicamente en los encantamientos que tiene la casa... no sé, pienso que por lo menos tendría que habérselo explicado a Harry, ahora únicamente sabemos que está encerrado en la casa esa, no piensas que deberíamos haberle escrito? ... debe de sentirse fatal sin hacer nada...

-Naaaa'... ya verás como no- la calmó su novio mientras jugueteaba con los rizos de la preocupada chica, viendo como se iba tranquilizando.- Se lo debe de estar pasando bomba, sin hacer nada en todo el verano... además, ya le escribiremos mañana, tranquila, sólo ha pasado una semana y poco más desde que acabó el colegio.

-Está bien... pero llevas con eso de la semana un montón de tiempo...- le reprochó en broma Hermione.- Mañana sin falta le escribimos.

Y dicho esto, volvieron a sus anteriores menesteres, y es que Hermione y Ron se habían hecho novios al poco de salir de Hogwarts, la razón por la que no se lo habían dicho a Harry era porque a ambos les daba vergüenza y no sabían cómo reaccionaría éste... no sabían si a Harry le gustaba Hermione y además, tenían todo su tiempo ocupado el uno con el otro, como para desperdiciarlo para contárselo a Harry, ya lo harían cuando estuviesen en Hogwarts!

En esas andaban, Ron acariciando las piernas de su novia, cuando escucharon un chasquido proveniente del recibidor, seguido de una exclamación de enfado:

-¡¡¡Joder!!!- una voz áspera y llena de enfado los sorprendió a ambos.- Sí que eran fuertes las condenadas barreras... Aishhh.... ¡cómo quema!...

Había un cuerpo arrodillado en el suelo de la entrada, humeante su silueta. El individuo se levantó, aferrando un par de paquetes y colocándose en su sitio las gafas de sol.

-¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!!- sonaron a coro dos voces provenientes de la puerta del salón.

Ambas maldiciones de desarme se dirigieron hacia la espalda del recién incorporado hombre, le impactaron de lleno... y no le hicieron nada en absoluto. Se giró mirando curiosamente a aquellos que le habían atacado.

-¿Ron, Herm?

-¿Harry?- balbuceó Hermione mientras se arreglaba un poco la falda y la blusa (arreglar, por no decir volver a poner).

-Eeeeehhh. ¿sí?- respondió el interpelado.- ¿Es normal este tipo de recibimiento? ¿es una nueva costumbre?

-Es que pensábamos que eras un mortífago... un momento, ¿cómo es que has entrado aquí? ¡no puedes aparecerte en este lugar!

-Bueno... antes de responder a esa pregunta, quisiera haceros yo otra... ¿conserváis las cartas que me habéis estado mandando? Es que sospecho que el cabrón de mi tío espantaba a vuestras lechuzas a escopetazos, ¿me las podríais dar ahora?

Ambos un poco azorados, tartamudearon un par de incongruencias hasta que Ron, muy astutamente, respondió:

-Es que las quemamos, pensábamos que no las querías.

En ese momento comenzó a sentir algo en su interior... un odio como el que sentía cuando Voldemort intentaba poseerle... pero era diferente... ese sentimiento le pertenecía a él... era suyo... nonono...... ¬¬ sísísí... le gustaba... no iba a hacer nada por parar ese sentimiento... mmmhhh... cálido y confortante...

-¿Harr- harry?- se acercó temblorosa Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-¿Pasado? Nada hombre, nada...- se burló mientras le tomaba el pulso a Tonks y la dejaba en una butaca.- Únicamente que mis dos mejores amigos se han olvidado de mi cumpleaños, que mi tío y mi primo casi me matan a palizas o de hambre, que la orden se había olvidado completamente de mí... cosas que pasan, no le des más importancia.

Pero el tono que imprimía a sus palabras indicaban claramente que su opinión era otra... de hecho, la marca que tenía en la frente comenzaba a brillar de nuevo, moviéndose las lucecitas una detrás de otra...

-Harry?- preguntaron por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, esta vez un grupo de voces proveniente de la entrada.

Estaba intentando no cabrearse...pero la verdad es que no había cosa que desease más que partirles la cara a todos... a todos ellos... incluido el viejo canoso de pelo largo que ahora lo miraba confundido...

Mientras comenzaba a almacenar poder, algo en su interior se colapsó, en lugar de liberarlo hacia fuera, podríamos decir que le estalló dentro de su cuerpo... Intentó coger aire, mierda, se estaba abrasando vivo, era como tener alquitrán líquido en los pulmones...

-Harry, Harry, Harry...- estaba otra vez rodeado de la música, con esa voz tocándole los cojones otra vez.- Te dijimos que fueses tú mismo... no que te dejases llevar por el odio y la venganza... ¿Sabes que has estado a punto de matar a tus mejores amigos?

-¿Amigos?... sí... y un güevo... se han pasado el verano follando y si a mí mi tío no me violó fue porque aún conservaba su heterosexualidad...

-Lo sabemos... pero tus tíos ya han pagado... Tienes algo en tu interior con lo que no habíamos contado... te estás consumiendo en tu propio odio... tendrás que liberarte de él ¿sabes? te vamos a... recortar los poderes, está claro que estás un poco desequilibrado.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que has oído... por el momento te vamos a dejar siendo el mismo de antes.

-Y una mierda... no esperéis que me quede con los brazos cruzados.

De entre la bruma multicolor comenzó a distinguir las figuras de siete hombres y siete mujeres dejando de cantar. Todos ellos eran bellísimos pero al mismo tiempo estaba claro que no eran humanos... desprendían poder por cada uno de sus poros y parecían capaces de todo. En el momento en que dejaron de cantar, habló el que se sentaba en el medio, en un trono que asemejaba una enorme montaña:

-Tulkas, por favor, sujétamelo.

Un increíblemente fornido ser de ésos se levanto pesadamente de su trono, tenía el pelo y loa barba dorados, la piel rojiza, una estatura ampliamente superior a la de sus congéneres y, como ya he dicho, una musculatura inhumana. No obstante, si bien levantó de forma lenta y pausada de su asiento, antes de que Harry pudiese darse cuenta ya lo tenía aferrado por detrás, trató de romper el yugo de sus manazas, pero era imposible, la presa no le dolía en absoluto, pero tampoco le dejaba ninguna libertad de movimientos. Intentó emplear su poder, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse casi sordo con las carcajadas que comenzaron a resonar en sus oídos.

-Venga, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor.- El que parecía que daba las órdenes se dirigió a otro de los presentes, más concretamente a la mujer que compartía asiento a su lado.- Varda, querida, haz tú los honores.

La belleza de esta mujer es imposible de describir, ella era la Dama de las Estrellas, conocedora de todo lo que sucede en la tierra, ella simbolizaba la tierra en su máximo esplendor. Se levantó de forma pausada, y una vez estuvo delante de Harry le dijo:

-No intentes resistirte, puede que te duela

Y dicho y echo le colocó las manos alrededor de la cabeza y comenzó con un cántico individual.

Harry no entendía qué le estaban haciendo, pero no les iba a dejar salirse con la suya... no le dolía, o por lo menos, no hasta que intentó _querer_ conservar su poder. Entonces la agonía aumentó hasta límites inimaginables, miles de agujas ardiendo perforaban sus globos oculares y le traspasaban el cerebro... se retorció en los brazos de Tulkas, no intentando escapar, sino de puro dolor. No obstante, mantuvo su empeño, les iba a demostrar que prefería estar muerto antes que con la vida que había llevado hasta el momento.

-Manwë...- la voz de Varda sonaba preocupada.- Si sigo lo voy a matar... lo está aferrando con todo su ser... no lo dejará ir si no es con su vida.

-Sabes que no es digno de portar el don de las estrellas.- Contestó sereno el capataz.- Sigue intentándolo, pero si ves que no hay otro modo, habremos de matarlo.

Matarle... hablaban de matarle... y un cojón de mico... luchó, revolviéndose en su mente, agarrándose a una forma de poder que ni entendía ni le pertenecía por nacimiento, pero que no pensaba dejar ir después de haber visto de lo que era capaz.

-Dime Manwë...- sonó una voz cavernosa desde detrás de ellos, cavernosa pero igual de melodiosa que el resto.- ¿No crees que os estáis pasando?

-Vete de aquí Melkor, hace tiempo que se te prohibió el acceso a nuestros dominios.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Harry consiguió levantar la mirada: un ser igual de majestuoso que el resto se erguía a pocos pasos de Tulkas, en lugar de desprender poder, éste lo absorbía... era la antítesis de lo que representaban los Valar, pero no por ello menos poderoso.

-Míralo... pobre chaval... ¿no veis que quiere continuar con sus poderes?

-No tenemos porqué dejárselos durante más tiempo, ha demostrado dejarse llevar por los sentimientos más bajos del hombre, con el tiempo, llegaría a ser a los hombres lo que tú a nosotros.

-Sea pues. Matadlo si tantas ganas tenéis, luego me llamáis a mí monstruo.

En ese instante los brazos de Tulkas aflojaron un poco su presa, sin duda meditando lo dicho por Melkor... ¿se estaría rebajando al sujetar a un pobre humano?

Harry intentó escapar, pero no contaba con Varda... ésta no se había movido de su sitio, y con las manos aún en sus sienes, intentó extraerle de golpe todo lo que apenas hacía 24 horas le habían dado.

El consiguiente dolor y la descarga cerebral lo dejaron inconsciente casi al momento... lo último que oyó, medio cercado por la bruma, fue:

-Rápido, bórrale la memoria, antes de que se nos vaya... por lo menos ahora no seguirá los pasos de Morgoth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Harry?- Sonó una voz femenina en su oído.- ¿Harry?

No alcanzaba a ver bien... tenía encima una pila de discos de Metallica... pero algo, alguien, se movía entre estos, evidentemente tratando de averiguar su estado.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que ha pasado?- inquirió totalmente confuso... no recordaba nada, nada salvo los acordes de la canción que había escuchado horas antes, incluso ignoraba cómo es que había ido hasta allí...

-Harry... ¿qué haces aquí?- fue Dumbeldore el que le habló, con la mirada muy seria. Ahora no sabía muy bien el motivo, pero tenía unas ganas de saltarle al cuello y desgarrarle la yugular...

-No... no lo sé... ¿cuándo he llegado?

-Harry... lo lamento, pero alguien atacó la casa de tus tíos... sé que esto será muy duro para ti... pero no hemos podido ni encontrar los cadáveres... de hecho, no hemos encontrado ni la casa, estalló o se perdió en el espacio... Lo que aún no entendemos es qué haces tú aquí...

-Ya les he dicho que no recuerdo nada... sólo sé que he pasado el peor verano de mi vida... lo último de lo que tengo consciencia es de que mi tío se dirigía hacia mi con una barra de metal... se han pasado el verano golpeándome y ustedes ni se han enterado, ¿cómo pretende que me apene su muerte? lo único que lamento es que quien haya sido no los hubiese hecho morir de forma más lenta.

La respuesta los pilló a todos por sorpresa...

-Bueno... eso ya lo discutiremos más adelante... de momento el ministerio exige tu presencia para que declares ante un tribunal sobre los hechos... si no te importa, nos podrías acompañar.

-Eeeehhh... me está diciendo que se me acusa de haber asesinado a los únicos parientes que me quedaban?... aunque bien mirado, tampoco es tan descabellada la idea.- Añadió después de pensárselo un rato.- ¿Voy yo solo o me acompañarán Ron y Hermione?

-Mejor si vas solo... será cosa de un momento, unas preguntitas y de vuelta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta vez no lo llevaron a la misma cámara de siempre, en lugar de ello le iban a hacer las preguntas de rigor en el despacho del ministro.

-Pase, por favor.- Le invitó la voz del, por poco tiempo más, presidente Fudge.- Espero que no le importe responder a unas preguntas sobre el reciente asesinato de sus tíos... Lucius, pásame ese frasco por favor.

-Eeeehhh... profesor Dumbeldore...- preguntó Harry un poco molesto.- esto es necesario hacerlo con Veritaserum? es que no se fían de mí?

-No es por insultarte Harry, pero resulta, en el mejor de los casos, sospechoso, que no sólo seas el único superviviente, no recuerdes nada, y aparezcas a miles de kilómetros del lugar del crimen.

-Venga, Harry, tómatelo para que se queden tranquilos...- Le instó Dumbeldore.

-Hazte a la idea de que lo tomo, pero no porque me lo digas tú, despojo de la tercera edad.

Y acto seguido se echó al coleto el insípido brebaje.

-A ver Harry, por qué le has insultado a Dumbeldore?

-Cornelius, no creo que sea el momento...- comentó el insultado.

-Porque gracias a él este último verano ha sido el peor de mi vida, que por cierto, también ha sido un infierno.

-Bueno... creo que ése no es el tema a tratar... a ver Potter, has tenido participación alguna en el asesinato de tus tíos?

-Que yo recuerde, no.- Dijo Harry honestamente.

-¿Cómo que que tú recuerdes?- Inquirió Fudge, arquendo una ceja, nadie había dado nunca una respuesta de ese tipo.

-Ya le he dicho a Dumbeldore, que no guardo ningún recuerdo desde antes de mi última paliza.

-Suficiente, no crees Fudge, el chico ya ha declarado que no tuvo participación alguna y que no guarda ningún recuerdo de eso, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos prisa.- Dijo el apurado director de Hogwarts, si se descubría las condiciones en las que había dejado a Harry, seguramente se le iba a caer el pelo.

Harry miró con sorna a Dumbeldore, estaba en un aprieto... pero no le convenía forzar la situación.

Una vez llegaron al cuartel de la orden del Fénix, mediante un transportador, Harry, sin darle cuentas a nadie, agarró sus bolsas, las redujo (realmente había dejado de importarle la prohibición del ministerio, además está el hecho de que en esa casa no le iban a detectar), se dirigió a la chimenea, y en un descuido, agarró el bote de polvos Floo y gritó:

-¡KAOS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí el pescado vendido, no se olviden de reír... ¿qué digo?... ay qué mal me han sentado las aceitunas... Bueno, a ver, lo del KAOS, me parece que una de las lectoras ya lo conoce, ya lo explicaré más adelante (no es que tenga ninguna relevancia pero... ¿cómo decirlo?... ¿no me sale de los cojones?... juejuejue... na', no se ofendan... ya se lo diré).

A ver... yo, muy inteligentemente, he borrado los mails de en los que me informaban de los rrs, así que... yaaaaaaa los responderé.... eso no quiere decir que no los aprecie, todo lo contrario, muchas gracias, tenía pensado seguir escribiendo aunque no recibiese ninguno, pero animan.


	4. Comienzo del curso

**Estación de King Cross, 1 de septiembre**

Un día bastante señalado en la comunidad Mágica inglesa, día en el que se reanuda el curso escolar. Cientos de jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el andén 9 y ¾, dispuestos a coger el expreso que los llevaría al colegio de Hogwarts. Debido a la nueva ley provisional impuesta por el ministerio de magia, todos los magos estaban obligados a llevar ropas muggles fuera de sus casas y centros de trabajo, a fin de poder mezclarse mejor con la gente no mágica, ya que estando en plena guerra, cuantas más sorpresas se les pudiese dar a los mortífagos, mejor.

-Oye Ron, _comienzo_ a preocuparme... ¿y si no vemos a Harry? ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que, como dice Dumbeldore, se fue por su propio pie y que deberá de saber cuidarse el solito?- Le preguntó Hermione a Ron.

-La verdad... no lo sé, pero si se marchó fue porque quiso, es su responsabilidad.- Dijo Ron un poco molesto. No le había gustado nada la actitud de Harry... parecía totalmente independiente a sus escasos 16 años... le envidiaba tantas cosas...

La ya oficial pareja de Gryffindors se encaminó hacia el andén, ella vestida con una corta falda azul celeste y un palabra de honor rojo y una chaqueta por encima, con zapatos de tacón bajo y un bolso con la varita y el baúl reducido (cortesía de los magos adultos). Ron iba con unas deportivas muggles un tanto destrozadas, pantalones vaqueros con remiendos de Mickey Mouse, una camiseta corta con una imagen del pato Donald (a fin de cuentas, los magos no tienen el mismo sentido del ridículo que nosotros, ¿no?) y las cosas reducidas en una mochila Altus que colgaba de su espalda.

Al cruzar la barrera mágica se encontraron con el espectáculo de siempre, los estudiantes despidiéndose de sus padres, otros reunidos en grupos comentando las novedades del mundo deportivo.

-Eh, mira... ¿quién es ése de ahí?

-Ni idea... no lo he visto antes, vamos a ver.-Le contestó a su novia el pelirrojo.

Un delgado y bastante alto (1'85 ó -) tío de pelo negro, largo y ondulado cargaba con un aún más negro baúl, empujándolo camino del vagón más cercano del tren.

-Disculpa... ¿te echamos una mano?

-No, gracias, puedo solo...-Contestó el aludido.- ¿Ron?

-¿Harry? ¿... qué te ha pasado?

-No me ha pasado nada en absoluto... ah... dices por el cambio de "look"... nada, que he visto un poco la luz.- Respondió sonriendo.

Resulta que Harry, además del estirón que había pegado ese verano, y del evidente crecimiento del pelo, llevaba, de arriba abajo: unas Martin's de punta metálica (clasificadas como "arma contundente"), unos pantalones de cuero negro, no demasiado pegados, pero en absoluto anchos, una cadena colgando de un macabro cinturón, posiblemente sujetando algún tipo de llaves del bolsillo en que terminaba la cadena, una camiseta por fuera: negra y con el motivo: "La madurez se llama Gaia" inscrito en la parte delantera y en la trasera diversos mensajes del tipo: "larga vida al rock 'n roll", "dj's, tenéis los días contados", "muere, muere y muere" etc.

-Colega... vaya pintas... pareces un mortífago muggle...- exclamó Ron percatándose de su atuendo.

-Pasaré por alto esa idiotez...-dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ron, Harry no es ningún mortífago... creo que va vestido de gótico o algo así... ¿me equivoco?

-Sustancialmente, sí, te equivocas... tenemos nuestras semejanzas, pero os conviene no confundirnos...- Respondió un tanto molesto el ojiverde.

En esto se oye a sus espaldas (uy... peligro...) una arrogante voz:

-¿Qué Potter? ¿No te basta con la raja (evidentemente la de la frente)? ¿Ahora además tienes que vestir como un Dementor para llamar la atención?

Evidentemente, el que había pronunciado tan agradables estrofas, no podía ser otro que Malfoy, acompañado por sus sempiternos gorilas. Al parecer se había inspirado en algún tipo de televisión muggle... ya que la ropa que portaba no podía ser más típica que los mundialmente extendidos pantalones anchos, MUY caídos, con un simbólico cinturón, camiseta por fuera con el logo: "Billabong" rivalizando con el grosero "Reebok" de sus anormalmente anchas zapatillas, que parecían poder abarcar una persona en su interior.

Llevaba el pelo engominado con gel, un piercing en la ceja y otro en la oreja y se reía de forma ostensible de Harry y su ropaje.

La reacción del joven Potter no se hizo esperar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido el propio Malfoy hijo: un puño se estrelló contra su nariz, salpicando de sangre, cartílago y mocos a todos los que se hallaban a menos de metro y medio de distancia, consecuencia de lo cual Draco cayó incosciente después de haber recorrido un par de metros de vuelo involuntario. Crabbe y Goyle permanecieron en su sitio, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su "amigo" y preguntándose qué hacer.

Hecho esto, e ignorando completamente a Ron y a Hermione, cogió su baúl, y con total parsimonia, se introdujo en el vagón, y de ahí, en el primer compartimento que encontró vacío.

Para cuando la parejita de oro hubo reaccionado, siguieron el camino recorrido por Harry, a quien encontraron dormido en su compartimento, con los cascos puestos y tarareando en sueños algo que sonaba así como:

"**lalala...LALALA... y un buen rato después, **

**poder llegar a casa antes de que el sol, **

**me diga que es de día..."**

El viaje transcurrió sin más incidentes, los slytherins, sin duda acojonados por lo que le acababa de suceder a su líder, estarían esperando a que pasase el tiempo para poder vengarse de tal atrevimiento, pero por el momento no tenían coraje (y otra cosa) para hacerle frente al bicho raro de las Martin's.

Entre las demás casas aún se comentaba la hazaña, ya que al parecer se había corrido la voz y ahora todos querían saber qué era lo que había ocurrido, llegando incluso a entrar Ernie Mc Millan en el compartimento, tratando de ejercer su cargo de prefecto (¿alguien ha visto gilipollez más grande? ¿darle esa responsabilidad a un adolescente?) castigándole, pero se le quitaron las ganas en cuanto entró y oyó la letra de la canción que tronaba por todo el compartimento:

"**wuooooooo.....KILL, KILL, KILL, KIIIIIILLLLL...."**

Sin más preámbulos, llegó el tren a Hogwarts (la mítica señora del carrito pasó de largo poco después de Ernie). Nada más bajar del expreso, Harry se encaminó hacia Hagrid:

-Tíoooo... ya te echaba de menos... tú y tus bichitos... ¿qué nos enseñarás este año? ¿Cangrejos emasculizantes? (para el que no sepa lo que es una emasculación, que acuda a una enciclopedia... juesjuesjues)- le dijo palmeándole la espalda.

-Naaaa', eso lo tengo pensado para los cursos inferiores.- Le comentó a voces, para espanto de los más pequeños.- Estaba pensando en algo más nuevo... las ladillas carnívoras por ejemplo.

-¿Ladillas carnívoras? No tenía constancia de la existencia de esas criaturas.- Dijo Harry con perplejidad.- ¿Hagrid? ¿Hagrid!

El semigigante ya emprendía la retirada hacia los alumnos de primero, evitando tener que dar cuentas de las especies que había cruzado ilegalmente en esta ocasión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el banquete de principio de curso**

-¿Dónde está Harry?- Preguntó Neville a Hermione.

-No sé, lo dejamos en un vagón, teníamos que acudir a las obligaciones de nuestros cargos de prefectos.- Se pavoneó Ron, ufano.- ¡Ah, sí! Míralo, ahí lo tienes.

Señaló a un rincón de la mesa, en el que descansaba Harry, mirando plácidamente su vacío plato, con el largo pelo ocultando los característicos cicatriz y ojos.

La selección de los nuevos alumnos pasó muy rápido, apenas había nadie y a ninguno de los estudiantes les importaba mucho a dónde iban a parar los nuevos.

-Alumnos, por favor, silencio.- Pidió Dumbeldore desde la mesa de los profesores, curiosamente situada detrás de lo que parecía ser una plataforma con unos curiosos artefactos parecidos a enormes cajas negras en sus extremos.- Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos otra vez a un nuevo curso de Hogwarts, dadme un momento para recordaros que a aquél que se le encuentre fuera de su sala común después de las 9 recibirá un severo castigo, que el bosque prohibido no ha dejado de estarlo, y que éstas y otras muchas normas del colegio las tenéis en el despacho del celador Filch, que gustosamente accederá a enseñároslas.

Esto último contrastaba claramente con la cara del celador, pero Dumbeldore lo pasó por alto.

-Y ahora, y mientras comemos, quiero presentaros a un grupo al que hemos contratado para que nos amenice la cena con una de sus canciones, ya que, ¿qué mejor manera de empezar el curso que con algo de música? No ha habido necesidad de buscar ningún grupo, ellos solos se presentaron aquí, no sabemos porqué, pero al parecer son muggles y están al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, esto nos muestra que deberíamos enterarnos mejor de lo que pasa fuera de nuestra comunidad. Por favor, caballeros, suban al escenario.

Esto último lo dijo hacia una puerta cercana al escenario, por donde al poco rato salieron unos cuantos hombres, vestidos cada uno a su antojo: uno de manera similar a la de Harry, otro como Schwarzenegger en Terminator 2, otro con estrafalarias camisas de volantes en plan renacentista, etc., pero todos ellos con el pelo largo, uno rubio y el resto (cuatro más) morenos.

-Vaya...- se oyó susurrar a Harry.- Al final vinieron.

-A ver, ¿se me oye bien?- dijo el rubio.- Déjenme presentarnos, somos un pequeño grupo español... y sí, somos muggles, pero que a nadie se le ocurra tocarnos los güevos, porque se los cortamos. Nos llamamos Andrómetal, y tenemos pensado interpretar uno de los éxitos de otro grupo, más famoso que el nuestro, la canción se llama Iberia, y hace referencia a nuestra tierra. Pero... tenemos un problema... este verano conocimos a una maravillosa persona... y claro, quisiéramos que subiese al escenario, por favor, un fuerte aplauso para Harry Potter, ¡¡¡nuestro cantante y guitarrista estrella durante la gira del pasado verano!!!

Harry se levantó lentamente, como si ya se esperase algo así... arropado por unos cuantos aplausos, más producto de la educación que de otra cosa, ya que la gente se había quedado de piedra.

-Ya te dije que os buscaseis a otro cantante... que a mí me da corte...- Le susurró nada más llegar al escenario, para después arrebatarle el micrófono y coger su guitarra, que estaba apoyada en uno de los baffles.

-Bueno... deciros que he pasado el verano, o la mayor parte de él- aquí fulminó a Dumbeldore con la mirada.- con esta gente, de gira por su país, y que realmente he visto ideales por los que merece la pena morir, y no la mierda que se nos hace creer aquí.

-¡Vaya Potter!- Lo cortó desde abajo Malfoy, sin duda pensando que estaba protegido por la piña de slytherings que le rodeaban.- ¿Ahora además de héroe quieres ser cantante?

La única respuesta del aludido fue un bien dirigido escupitajo, que fue a estamparse en la cara del rubio platino.

-Juajuajua... ¡qué cachondo!- se carcajeaba el batería desde su micrófono.- Venga, va, ¡un, dos, un, dos, tres!

La canción comenzó con un repetitivo repercutir de las cuerdas de la segunda guitarra, para después sumársele la batería y comenzar Harry con un pequeño solo, que al finalizar dio paso a la letra de la canción:

**Más de dos mil añooooos, **(variando la entonación de la "o")

**nos contemplan yaaaa **(vibrando exquisitamente la última vocal del verso)

**vieja tieeeerra difícil de domaaaaar. **(entre verso y verso tañendo su instrumento a distintos ritmos)

**Muchos quisieroooon,**

**ésta conquistaaaaar **(alarga la vocal abierta... mmmhhh...)

**uno tras otro debieron renunciaaaaaaaar **(baja un poco la entonación y la retoma al llegar a la )

**Tierra labrada con los huesossss,**

**de hombres que lucharon por su libertad.**

**Señores del mundoooo **(el segundo guitarra, el rubio de antes, pega un bote y se adelanta acompañando el silencio entre versos con vibrantes acordes)

**vinieron aquí **(se nota que la voz de Harry, lejos de ser perfecta, acomoda sus tono cascado tanto a las notas altas como a las bajas)

**querían riquezas y hallaron su fiiiin.**

**Grandes imperios **(movimiento adelante y atrás de la guitarra de Harry, guiándose por la pauta establecida por el batería)

**de tiempo atrás**

**tuvieron el mundo y esa tierra jamáaaaaas. **(el tono se va elevando hacia el final de la frase).

**Tierra labrada con los huesossss,**

**de hombres que lucharon por su libertad.**

(El grupo entero):

**Nuuuunca jamás,**

**se nos quitó la libertad**

**síiii se intentó,**

**nunca dudamos en luchar.**

**El cieeeeelo vio:**

**guerras por tierra y por mar,**

**aún hay aquí, **

**hombres dispuestos a luchaaaaaaaar.**

(Harry solo, sin dejar de tocar la guitarra):

**Ha pasado el tiempo,**

**la memoria se perdióooouuu.**

**Ya pocos recuerdan,**

**el pasado esplendoooor.**

**No sé de la historia,**

**sólo cien años atráaaas**

**¡¡¡la historia de un pueblou,**

**se escribe en la eternidad!!!**

**No busco banderas,**

**ni estandarte, ni blasóoooon,**

**¡¡¡tan sólo defiendo la tierra **

**que les crióooooouuuu!!! **(en este punto hizo una reverencia, todo lo que le permitía seguir tocando la guitarra, y señaló con el mástil al grupo, que le respondió cada uno en la media que sus instrumentos les permitían).

A continuación comenzó un pequeño solo Harry, retorciendo los dedos sobre las cuerdas, luego tuvieron un doble un poco largo, ejecutando las dos guitarras las mismas notas al mismo tiempo, mirándose y sonriéndose a mitad de éste.

Repitieron varias veces el estribillo, hasta que la canción terminó de forma abrupta, con la última nota salida de la guitarra de Harry.

El público estaba boquiabierto... de hecho, nadie se había movido, la comida estaba intacta y el escupitajo de Harry sobre la cara de Malfoy aún se escurría, colándose en parte sobre la boca abierta de éste, en parte derramando flema y otras inmundicias sobre la esplendorosa túnica del slythering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hale, hasta aquí. La canción, en efecto, es de Warcry, ya meteré de otros grupos. Se titula, como ya he dicho, Iberia.


End file.
